


Bad Things Gone Away

by Shaitanah



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaitanah/pseuds/Shaitanah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original story of the Little Red Riding Hood had a very different ending. It's just one of the things Nick doesn't need to know. [comment-fic fill for the prompt "the book’s pages are sticking together" by havenward]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Things Gone Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Grimm belongs to NBC and a bunch of other people, just not me.

The book’s pages are sticking together; have been that way since before Eddie can remember. Maybe those dark stains are blood, maybe it’s strawberry jam or gravy or whatnot. The book doesn’t smell like anything except dust and old age.

 

The pages that got stuck together tell the story of the Little Red Riding Hood, the story that had in a way exposed his kind to the world, which, by the way, Eddie finds wholly unjust because not every blutbad is prone to fixating on little girls wearing red. There are plenty of books debasing the human race; his kind can take one that debases them. Sometimes it’s a comforting thought; at other times it’s depressing.

 

“Did they even exist?” Nick asks. “The Brothers Grimm, that is.”

 

He looks at the book from a distance. Eddie won’t let him hold it. It’s a family heirloom, he explains, and most definitely not a weapon, not like the books Marie has left him. There is nothing in it but a collection of dark, disturbing stories. Human parents read them to human children at bedtime, but to Eddie, they are a reminder of where he comes from.

 

Eddie shrugs. “Somebody wrote this. And somebody had to have given you guys the name.”

 

And a happy ending, Eddie thinks but doesn’t say. Right now Nick is not ready to know that the Brothers Grimm, whoever they were, gave the story of _Rotkäppchen_ its happy ending. Nick doesn’t need to know that the original Red Riding Hood was torn apart by the big bad wolf in her grandmother’s bed. Nick has to keep the faith because no matter what Eddie says, he likes it that Nick trusts him.

 

After all, the pages are stuck together for a reason.


End file.
